Forbidden Feelings
by Nayelia
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy did'nt say a whole lot. While she was in the Midst of a relationship with Ron Weasley, Draco, the girls feet are the dozen. But what happens when they have to admit that they feel you more than just hate each other?


CHAPTER 1

Hermione Granger was sitting at the kitchen table and sipped her coffee with relish.  
In her hands was a thick letter she turned around.

"Good morning, Hermione, wake up so early?" Asked Ginny Weasley who had just walked into the kitchen.

Hermione lifted her head. "Tomorrow, Ginny, where are Harry and Ron?"

"Oh you know them yet, always sleep until noon."

could Hermione had to smile, so the two of them well in order to know that she would get up until it was lunch.

"But anyway, we have to throw it right out of bed. Finally, the train leaves at 11 clock and it's just -. "A look at the clock told her that it was only 8:30," half nine "

"Hmm ... oh man, I'm excited by something. Today we finally return back to Hogwarts, "Ginny squealed with delight.

Hermione was immediately hooked. "Yes, I am also so I ask myself how many students repeat their previous year. I think that you have not learned from the Carrows but many. "

Ginny shuddered as she thought back to what they had all gone through at the Carrows. From cutting to torture curses spells up.

"Sorry, I did not want to wake up the bad memories," Hermione apologized.

Ginny waved a hand. "What's that kind of a letter?"

Hermione laid his forehead wrinkles.

"I do not know, I've opened it yet myself, but it is clear from Hogwarts," she replied as she looked at the Hogwarts seal.

"Yes, but then open the door," called Ginny and sat curious about the chair next to Hermione.

"Okay."

Hermione opened the letter and took out the thick letter.

It unfolded and began to read:

Dear Mrs. Granger,  
We are happy to announce that this year the role to get a school spokeswoman.  
Please come during the train, then welcomed into the school speaker compartment to her partner.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonigall  
(Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry)

Hermione was flabbergasted, just flabbergasted.

For a long moment she stared at the letter and blinked.  
Then she reached back into the envelope and took out the school representative characters.

Suddenly, someone started to yell at her side.

"Hermione, you're head girl. This is something of great hach I'm so so for you, "Ginny yelled in her ear.

Hermione laughed.

Yes, they did the confident, sassy Ginerva Weasley.

"I'm so also Ginny, but you could let me know."

Ginny was quick on Hermione.  
"Sorry, but that's full of madness."

Suddenly they heard a rumbling from above.

"Well seems as though we have raised our boys with our screaming," Ginny giggled as if on command, and Ron and Harry were still quite sleepy in the kitchen.

"What's going on here?" Asked Ron.

"Oh, nothing more. We are pleased and Hermione is head girl, "Ginny grinned.  
"Oh, achso," say both synchronously.

Hermione looked at the two offended.

Harry was breaking as the first and he was almost covered his spoon, which he had so only just got to eat his breakfast.

"What, you're head girl," he asked, confused.

As he spoke, Ron choked on his juice and Hermione and Ginny started to giggle.

"Wow, that's great," said Ron and Hermione gave a kiss.

All too soon he broke away from her and Hermione carefully hid her disappointment.

"Congratulations Hermione. What do know who the head boy? "Harry asked curiously.  
Hermione frowned. "No, nothing is mentioned."  
"However, we find it so out tomorrow anyway.

"I can not believe it, we go back to Hogwarts," Hermione whispered, looking at the white steam as if it would be an spirit.

"Yes, you're right, but we should hurry up," said Ginny, as she boarded saw as the many students.

Hermione shook her head and nodded absently.

Together they got into the steam engine and found an empty compartment also quite fast.  
"Oh yes, I have to for school speaker compartment," said Hermione, and they made their way, said to the compartment.  
Halfway there, the train began to roll on and it was a precaution to the wall.  
When she finally arrived at the cabin, she sat on her radiant smile and went inside.

But the smile vanished as quickly as it came.  
"You?", Her voice was little more than a breath and stared at her partner disgusted and shocked to the same.  
"Granger, what a surprise, actually I could have guessed."


End file.
